Desolación
by jaserranobo
Summary: Una lágrima y una sonrisa es todo lo que él pide, momentos de angustia y realización, verdades arrancadas por la sangre.


**Declaración: No soy dueño de ninguna de las ideas o personajes de la película.**

**Desolación**

"_Ningún amor es más verdadero que_

_aquel que muere sin haber sido revelado" – Oliver Wendell Holmes_

¿Que pensar acerca de dejarla en este momento, obligándola quizás a abandonar esa oscura mascara y permitir que una sonrisa o una lagrima escapen de la prisión de su rostro, pero él no estará para ver; la incertidumbre fue su compañera hasta el final, hasta el mismo final nunca supo y nunca dejo saber. En ningún tiempo consideró esta posibilidad, se suponía que no entraría en consideración después de su transformación, una única ventaja para equilibrar el torrente de sufrimientos que su nueva naturaleza le concedía; nunca se le pasó por la mente que no podría revelar el secreto, el sentimiento reservado para mejores tiempos, tiempo era lo que tenía, pero de nuevo, no se le pasó por la mente. Es difícil ver el futuro, imaginar que será de ella, que será de su recuerdo, ¿Habrá recuerdo? ¿Será recordado? Es difícil dejarse llevar por la penumbra, con la incertidumbre y la certeza, él la ama, pero eso ya no importa, él esta muriendo.

¿Traición? Posiblemente esta faltando a sus compromisos, nunca morir, nunca dejarla, no que ella estuviera al tanto de tales promesas, pero lo hacían sentir con derecho a amarla, con permiso. En su defensa puede decir que no imaginó que estaría en dicha situación, ¿morir, le parecía descabellado, al fin y al cabo se suponía que la maldición era eterna, como su amor, alguno de los dos fallo, ¿Quizá los dos? Puede que no la amara lo suficiente como para mantenerse con vida, resistir al deseo de dejarlo todo, tocar fondo, descender al abismo, no asumir exagerados riesgos, no ser baleado cien veces en el cuerpo, no desangrarse, desangrarse en sus brazos, ¿Le alcanzara el tiempo para ver esa lagrima, esa sonrisa?

Se suponía que un torrente de imágenes debía pasar frente a sus ojos, las imágenes de sus vidas, una humana y la otra, la otra que no duró mucho, pero que dejó más, la dejó a ella; lo único que puede ver frente a sus ojos es su rostro, una fotografía, un retrato acusador, señalándole su falta, su inevitable destino, un retrato que emula todas las emociones del ser humano, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sea, la rabia frente a su descuido, el desconcierto ante la sangre que se vierte con fuerza, la ansiedad al verlo caer, la ternura al levantar su cabeza, la realización del final, y ahora nada, una expresión en blanco, indecisa de como sentirse luego, que sentir ahora, cuando él se deshace a borbotones, ¿Qué vendrá ahora?

¿Miedo? No se siente asustado, es desconcertante la resignación frente al hecho irrefutable de la muerte, no hay más que pelear o reprochar, dentro de poco no habrá más que respirar, nada queda, solo ella. En su vida humana, la muerte era para él, como para muchos, un destino esquivo, lejano de sus ambiciones académicas y sus tardes de esparcimiento, una realidad que no enfrentaría hasta el momento mismo, escapando a la certeza de su mortalidad, pero después murió. No duro mucho su agonía, el quemante acido que circulaba por su venas, y coincidencialmente la misma imagen que ahora vislumbra, ella con una expresión más disipada, más certera frente a lo obvio, moriría, se moría en sus brazos y ella lo sabía, es algo diferente ahora, ¿Quizás no lo cree aun, pero en aquel momento una suave punzada en el cuello y un estremecimiento en el cuerpo le dieron nueva vida, eterna y fuerzas para mantenerse en pie cuando nadie más pudiera hacerlo, pero ahora muere, ¿Por qué?

La guerra, las intrigas, simples roles que ella gustaba de interpretar, para él nada de eso representó más que un hecho simple, cuando había enemigos enfrente debía pelear, cuando ella lo dijera debía luchar, sin razón o sentido, pelear y matar. Quizás por su desprendimiento frente al objetivo esta en este momento cediendo el alma, derramándola en el concreto, talvez debió concentrarse más, aferrarse a la causa y evitar los disparos, pero cada vez que peleaba era como ver una película de acción, era divertido ver esa proyección, quizás no tanto ahora, pero lo era. Posiblemente fue un poco irresponsable, había adquirido un compromiso con ella, tenia que mantenerse con vida y a su lado, ahora esta a su lado, pero lo primero no lo garantiza por mucho tiempo, a lo mejor debió aferrarse a su existencia, porque ella lo hacía, porque ella se cuidaba, era precavida, pero él nunca fue un buen alumno, constantemente le reprochaba eso, en estos momentos tiene que concederle la razón, él estaba equivocado.

Relatar las circunstancias que lo llevaron a esta situación, las razones por las cuales esta tendido en el suelo, nada de eso tiene sentido, ¿Qué tiene sentido en un momento como este? ¿Qué esta en perspectiva cuando se esta muriendo? Simplemente cayó en combate, el más fuerte de los involucrados cayó, y nadie, ni sus enemigos, se explican porque, en su mirada es evidente que ella tampoco comprende, él tampoco, cualquier explicación es escasa e inexacta, ¿Cómo puede morir él? El más fuerte de todos se derrumba y nadie entiende como, recibió muchos impactos, pero acaso ¿No podía esquivarlos, ¿Por qué recibir tan incongruente cantidad de disparos, ¿Cómo dejarse vencer por criaturas más lentas y débiles?

Al analizar el contexto de su vida después de su renacimiento, nada resalta a la vista, nada en especial, constante correteo para evitar a los rastreadores, largas caminatas, extenuantes combates, madrugadas de insomnio, esta ultima no es tan mala, se dedicaba a mirarla mientras dormía, cuando era inofensiva, tendida despreocupadamente sobre la cama, como un pliegue más de la sabana, desordenadamente bella. Quizás lo único que resalta de los últimos meses es ella, ella y la increíble monotonía en que decayeron, nunca se imaginó que llegarían a semejante estado de inercia, moviéndose llevados por el viento, no pensó que se quedarían estáticos en la misma situación en que estaban después de huir por las alcantarillas, después de todo lo que él sentía por ella. No hubo un cambio en su relación, una palabra o un gesto que vaticinara el destino que debía corresponderles, el destino justo para el sentimiento que atesoraba, pero nada sucedió y en estos momentos solo le queda preguntarse, después de analizar las posibilidades si todo esto se debe a ella, a ellos, él sabe muy bien que el amor duele, pero ¿Mata?

Dicen que una mirada vale más que mil palabras, pero quizás hubiera sido mejor decir las mil palabras, en vez de enviarle mil miradas, mil miradas que pudieron bien ser correspondidas o no, él nunca estuvo seguro, nunca supo bien, hasta el mismo momento en que se muere en su presencia, no puede, por más que lo intente, ver la confirmación que tanto desea, nada ve, o no ve bien, vista nublada. Guardarse un secreto quita el sueño, guardárselo a quien se ama agria el alma, pero guardarse el amor, puede que su actual situación sea la evidencia, quita la vida, la fuerza de vivir. Vivir sin sentido es difícil, se puede, pero es complicado levantarse todos los días sin una razón para abrir los ojos, en los humanos, eso se resume en una existencia sin trascendencia, sin importancia, pero cuando se vive para sobrevivir, para moverse más rápido y asestar el golpe, es entonces cuando el desgano puede ser mortal, puede ser difícil entender como se pueden perder las ganas de esquivar una bala, es posible, él es la prueba.

Duele, no duelen los incontables agujeros en su cuerpo, duele verla, sentir como lo sostiene mientras él deja poco a poco de sentir, la agonía es sorprendentemente tranquila, un último obsequio de su naturaleza, una muerte sin dolor, pero a su naturaleza se le olvidó un pequeño detalle, uno que sostiene su cabeza en las piernas y lo mira con incesante atención, ella existe y eso la naturaleza no lo tomó en cuenta. Conocerla cambio su vida y dejarla marco su muerte, ahora es conciente que dentro de poco solo será un caparazón inerte, pero ella seguirá caminando sobre esta tierra, quizá por siglos y no puede evitar imaginarse ¿Cómo será, no puede evitar preguntarse si lo va a extrañar, si su muerte en el día de hoy marcara su vida como ella marco la de él, parece que la vanidad nos acompaña hasta el final de los días.

Su vida después de la muerte no le interesa, hipótesis de cielos e infiernos, de ángeles y demonios, nada de eso importa, él ya conoció un ángel y lo único que interesa es la vida de ella después de su muerte, su existencia imperecedera como se suponía debía ser la de él, ¿Cómo vivirá lo que resta, ¿La guerra, ¿Se reducirán los odios al caer el pivote que los sostiene, ¿Se llevará consigo la eterna escaramuza, ¿Lo enterrarán con el conflicto? Todos se le mueren, los que quiso y los que odió, todos mueren, y ella continua imperturbable, una estatua que testimonia las eras, los hombres, los sentimientos, por siempre bella y por siempre sola, abandonada por gusto propio y ahora por accidente.

Nos morimos con la angustia de los pecados cometidos, de los castigos pendientes, pero a él nada le importa, ni las mil muertes que carga encima ni los odios que se llevará consigo, lo angustia esa figura inmóvil, no pestañea, no respira, solo lo mira, lo mira y termina de absorber la poca energía que le queda, esa pobre niña se queda sola, la abandona, como quisiera mantenerse amarrado a ella, obligar al cuerpo a responder, a vivir, pero la vida se le derrama, se le escapa entre las manos, por los poros, la vida la empapa, se le impregna en la ropa, en la piel, algo de él se quedara con ella, aunque sea un poco, muy poco de lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Ni una palabra, solamente su nombre en un tono urgente al momento de caer al suelo, luego el silencio, silencio de muerte, silencio de amor, contemplación eterna en la que él se convierte en un retrato, dispuesto para que ella lo observe con dedicada obstinación, ni un sonido se escapa, una palabra de consuelo, no hay consuelo posible, él se va y ella se queda ¿Cuál consuelo? Mujer de pocas palabras, ausente aunque estuviera cerca, lejana, siempre sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras él trataba de sumergirse en ella, mujer de pocas palabras, que falta hace su voz, no quiere irse sin escucharla una última vez, atesorar el recuerdo de esas silabas junto al brillo de sus ojos y la fragancia de su cuerpo.

Finalmente, desaparece, desaparece la expresión de incredulidad, la expresión en blanco, ya lo entendió, ya proceso la situación, ya vislumbro el desenlace, la muerte, se muere y de nuevo ella esta presente, quisiera haberle evitado la molestia de estar de nuevo en su lecho de agonía, pero el amor es también egoísta y no quería morirse sin tenerla cerca, tan cerca como la piel permita. Angustia, indudablemente es angustia lo que se posa en su rostro, no pudieron ocultarlo más sus ojos, y el pánico toma presa de él, ella esta angustiada, no es fácil ver como las emociones toman presa de ella, duele mucho verla atribulada, la quietud de su desvanecimiento da paso al estremecimiento de sentirla sola, inmediatamente aunque él todavía este presente, ella ya esta sola, ya esta fría, lejana, sombría, pero la angustia se mantiene en sus ojos, testigos de la situación, de la tragedia, tragedia para él que no sabrá cual es el desenlace, como se desarrollan los hechos, que pasara después.

Ya esta, no queda mucho liquido en su cuerpo, los agujeros han drenado lo necesario, la antigua y desconocida debilidad retorna a él, como la noche en que se entero que su prometida había muerto, la debilidad humana, el ultimo paso hacia el túnel, oscuro camino donde ella no puede acompañarlo; solo queda memorizar su rostro, su blanca estampa, sus profundos ojos, su delicada boca, la ultima vez que la probó Viktor estaba vivo y buscaba su muerte, de su cabello todo es dolorosamente memorable, la esencia que en sus hebras tomaba asiento es una espina clavada en su vació corazón. Ella también lo siente, lo presiente, entiende que no queda nada, no resta mucho, el momento se acerca y la desesperanza se torna inevitable, su mano por fin toma la suya, y la fuerza con que la estrecha rebela la angustia de su situación, ella esta desolada, o por lo menos eso parece, pero todo lo importante se quedó guardado, se derramó con su sangre, el amor que habitaba en cada célula yace tendido en el suelo, sobre ella, como siempre intento, cubriéndola, protegiéndola; una mentira, algo que no se reveló no parece verdad, es un efímero detalle, algo oculto para quien debía saberlo, algo que se muere con su dueño, y como él, la deja a ella.

Al final sólo duele el secreto, el profundo secreto de un amor profeso, de un amor evidente y gritado a voces de ultratumba, hiere no haberle confesado el sentimiento, no haberle revelado la otra mitad de los hechos, la mitad verdadera, las auténticas razones de su travesía, de su camino a su lado, entrando alegremente en las tinieblas de la guerra solamente por estar junto a ella.

El amor persiste, en cada fibra de ella, porque al ser parte de él se impregnó en ella, en cada palabra, en cada suspiro, se apropió de sus cabellos, esta impreso es su piel, es algo que junto a ella recorrerá los territorios inhóspitos, su única compañía, su desolación. El amor es eterno, como ella, como se suponía era él, se mantendrá latente en cada rayo de sol que como él tratara inútilmente de tocarla, acariciarla, una constante en todas las noches de pelea, cuando mirara a su espalda y no lo encontrara cuidándola, cada atardecer en que se despertara y no lo encontrara observándola, memorizándola, cada anochecer que no lo tendrá a su lado hablando de nada, de tonterías, ¿Qué será de ella?

Su mano imprime cada vez más fuerza, más desesperanza, y por fin su rostro cambia y no son solo sus ojos los que sufren, es su boca, es su piel la que se aflige, y lo apena provocarle este dolor, pero no le queda mucho por hacer, nada por decir, todo por gritar, verdades que se quedan enterradas, junto a un cuerpo sin vida, a un corazón sin dueño. Le entregó el alma cuando se conocieron y ahora debe arrebatársela para entregarla al viento, a las nubes, para que desaparezcan su rastro, su huella, solo quedara lo que ella desee conservar, lo que ella quiera recordar, fragmentos de su vida, de su existencia, lo que ella vio, lo que ella guardó, será al final ella quien conserve su recuerdo, a quien desde el principio le perteneció el hombre, el inmortal, ahora le pertenece la memoria, la evocación.

Un beso, es su ultima voluntad, su ultimo deseo, un deseo de moribundo, un anhelo de enamorado, sentirla una ultima vez y despedirse para siempre; un leve roce de su mano sobre su mejilla para percibir la suavidad de su piel, la frescura de su tez, increíble que haya vivido tanto y aun sea tan suave, y luego el cabello, hilos de seda que libres y rebeldes como ella se oponen al viento, y finalmente ella sede a sus intenciones, a sus moribundas tentativas y se inclina para rozar sus labios, para dejar fluir un ultima descarga por su cuerpo, lento es ese beso, pernicioso, haciéndolo anhelar cosas que no puede ya tener, y su presencia es todo lo que lo rodea, y solo la siente a ella y se funde en un ultimo recuerdo, en una ultima bendición, misericordiosa por permitirle tan estupenda experiencia, benigna por dejarle probar el cáliz redentor por ultima vez. Y cuando lentamente se separan y su aliento aun inunda su rostro, esa lagrima, la anhelada lagrima se desliza por su rostro y termina en su mejilla, inesperadamente tibia esa pequeña lagrima encuentra refugio en sus labios, dejándole sentir un pequeño matiz salado donde hasta hace poco se posaba el dulce de su boca, y ahora esta completo y sabe lo que tiene que saber, y ella entiende lo que siempre debió entender y se despiden con una larga mirada y una lagrima que a él se le escapa, duele dejarla, pero solo paz puede sentir al estar a su lado, lagrima de dolor y de felicidad porque ella esta presente y ahora sabe lo que nunca le reveló y su despedida es calida y completa, después de la lagrima viene la sonrisa, pequeña, discreta, pero potente, fuerte como para destruir los restantes miedos, una lagrima y una sonrisa son suficientes y ya no tiene que preguntarse que será de ella, no debe preocuparse porque se quede sola, el amor es eterno, como ella, y juntos caminaran las eras, y terminaran el trabajo, la guerra con tiempo suficiente para recordarlo en el amanecer, ella no estará sola.


End file.
